The present invention relates to resistive random access memory ReRAM devices and to push-pull memory cells formed from these devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to three-transistor push-pull ReRAM cells.
The contents of applications Ser. No. 15/374,957 entitled LOW LEAKAGE RESISTIVE RANDOM ACCESS MEMORY CELLS AND PROCESSES FOR FABRICATING SAME; Ser. No. 15/375,014 entitled LOW LEAKAGE ReRAM FPGA CONFIGURATION CELL; and Ser. No. 15/375,036 entitled THREE-TRANSISTOR RESISTIVE RANDOM ACCESS MEMORY CELLS filed on the same date of this application are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.